Rush In
by Van der Banck
Summary: Invita el primer trago, y obtendrás una noche. Plantea una metáfora, y estarás jugando con fuego. Regala tus poemas, pero no te arrepientas. AU - Oneshot - FrUK.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias:** Francia/Inglaterra, mención Francia/España.

**Notas iniciales:** No tuve internet tres días y como pensé que se iba a acabar el mundo, me la pasé escribiendo. Este fic, y cosas indescifrables. Tengo que excusar esto como regalo de Navidad. Para: Erelbrile, Noebell, Alega y July. Ahí se lo reparten.

* * *

.

.

No hay peor enemigo, peor payaso, que un hombre ebrio; y peor aún, con teléfono en la mano -y llegando a la catástrofe: un hombre ebrio, con teléfono en mano y enamorado-, porque hay que aceptarlo, las llamadas a las tres de la mañana declarando, balbuceante, amor eterno y llorando ¿de felicidad, de amor, de tristeza, de compasión?, son incómodas y no queda más remedio que aceptar los elogios y después colgar, alegando que es muy tarde o que está borracho.

Empieza con Irene. Saca la agenda y busca su número. Hace tres años que no la ve, pero se acuerda de París y la habitación del hotel más cercano, donde se juraron amor eterno y al día siguiente los dos desaparecieron. Tenía unas piernas envidiables, eso sí. Empieza el número con 00, pero a esas alturas, poco le importa lo que tenga que pagar por larga distancia. Alguien descuelga el auricular lentamente y contesta en inglés -con la poca coherencia que le queda, trata de adivinar el acento: Estados Unidos-. Él responde en el mismo idioma y pide por Irene. No está, responden y cuelgan.

Un poco decepcionado, trata de recordar otro nombre. Antonio. Su viejo amigo. Una risita boba se le escapa. Siempre lo esperaba afuera del bar donde trabajaba para luego irse a su departamento. Lo dejó de ver cuando partió a Argentina, pero para ese entonces, ya no mandaba ningún tipo de correspondencia, aunque tenía su número. Marca una vez, fallidamente. Otra vez, fallidamente. Y una última vez, una niña pequeña responde. ¿Está Antonio?, pregunta. ¿Mi papá?, responde la niña. Y de pronto le asalta la soledad y quiere llorar. Sí, dile que habló Francis para saludarlo, y cuelga.

Se levanta por otra botella en la alacena y vuelve a sentarse enfrente de su máquina de escribir, dejando el teléfono a un lado aunque después de un largo trago a su botella de vino –ya no hay copas, él no está para eso en estos momentos- lo vuelve a tomar.

Tiene a su víctima perfecta. Gilbert. Su mejor amigo. Debe estar en la cama después de jugar ese partido de fútbol contra Ludwig y los demás. Debe estar cansado. Le importa un cacahuate, de todos modos. Está borracho, está triste y tiene ganas de hablar con alguien. Marca su número.

—Gilbert, _bonjour_ —dice con la voz pastosa.

—¿Qué haces hablando a estas horas? —bosteza y retoma la queja— ¿Estás ebrio, verdad, Francis?

—_Oui_.

—No me hables en francés, que no te entiendo una mierda —protesta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Te tengo un chisme —inmediatamente, Gilbert abre los oídos, lo sabe porque se ha quedado callado y espera las palabras que tenga que decir— ¿Te acuerdas de Arthur?

—¿Arthur? —cavila un poco pero en unos momentos ya sabe de quién habla— ¿Arthur el que te traía babeando? ¿Ese Arthur? —se da cuenta de la estupidez de su pregunta y corrige—: Claro, qué otro Arthur, si te la pasabas hablando de él.

—Por tu culpa, tuya y de Antonio, lo encontré. ¿Te acuerdas de esa frase: "de entre tantos bares, ella tuvo que entrar en el que yo me encontraba", o una cosa así? Pues funcionó de ese modo. Yo estaba solo (abandonado por ustedes) en un bar hasta que él apareció, entonces yo estaba buscando patrocinio para mi último libro. Y allí estaba él. Siempre me gustó escribir sobre hombres desesperados, ¿sabes? Era divertido pensar en su posición, de hombres convirtiéndose en bestias. Pues allí estaba él y desde ahí me supe perdido, desesperado. Pidió un whisky y yo aproveché para invitarle esa copa. Siempre es un error invitarle la primera copa a alguien que te gusta en un bar: terminarán en la cama o enamorados. Él me miró y frunció el ceño (y esas cejas, te juro que sus cejas concentraban todo lo malo en él) pero me aceptó la copa siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y terminó borracho cuando menos lo esperaba. Desde la primera vez que entró al bar, yo ya sabía que estaba desesperado. Desesperado y solo. Y triste, era un hombre triste. Así pues, salimos los dos y nos sentamos en la acera. Permanecimos así una hora. Le pregunté si podíamos ir a un hotel. Me dijo que sí. ¿Por qué?, pregunté. Porque mi padre está agonizando en el hospital, no quiero volver allí. Frágil, solo y desesperado; como ves, un chisme reciente.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No. Nos encontrábamos cada noche en el mismo bar, a la misma hora. Yo siempre invitaba el primer trago. Como si fuera coincidencia del destino, los del bar siempre tenían a Elvis Presley de fondo. Y cuando estábamos lo suficientemente ebrios como para que las opiniones de las demás personas nos dieran igual, nos levantábamos a bailar torpemente I Can't Help Falling in Love With You. Arthur murmuraba las estrofas y yo lo escuchaba como si mi vida dependiera de aquello. Siempre con nuestra distancia, ¿ves?, siempre de las manos y sin pegar demasiado los cuerpos. Después de terminar de bailar, nos largábamos a mi departamento y nos quedábamos acostados en la cama, sin hablar, sin hacer nada. Yo le cantaba en voz bajita: Take my hand, take my whole life too. Y él respondía: Shall I stay? Wouldn't be a sin? Había noches en las que no hacíamos nada más que eso, que tratar de mirarnos en la oscuridad. No hacíamos nada más. Y yo era feliz, era bobamente feliz. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be…

Gilbert suelta una carcajada del otro lado de la línea. Está sinceramente sorprendido.

—¿Te gusta Elvis Presley? —pregunta, pero no le deja tiempo para responder— Pensé que sólo escuchabas música clásica.

—A él le gustaba Elvis Presley. En secreto, más bien. Sólo le gustaba cuando estaba borracho. Le recordaba a su padre.

—¿Qué tenía con su padre, eh?

—Lo odiaba. Era un hombre sarcástico y bebedor, le encantaban las apuestas. Era mujeriego pero también era un melómano de lo peor. Le daba una flojera inmensa el escuchar la música moderna, decía que era mierda. Pero no con Elvis. Él también lo adoraba en sus borracheras. Además, cuando se enteró que soy un escritor, comenzó a chantajearme. Escríbeme un poema y te dejaré escoger mi ropa interior. Escríbeme un cuento y yo pagaré las dos primeras rondas. Escríbeme una novela corta y me pondré la ropa y la loción que escogiste para mí. Escríbeme veinte poemas y te dejaré quitarme la misma ropa que tú me compraste. Escríbeme una novela y huiré contigo. En menos de tres meses, escribí cincuenta y cinco poemas, tres cuentos y dos novelas cortas. Ahora léeme este poema al oído, dijo, y pondré música de Elvis Presley. Ahora léeme este cuento y mañana yo invitaré tres rondas seguidas. Era su esclavo-escritor personal. Pero no me importaba, ¿sabes? Yo seguiría escribiendo todo lo que pudiera sólo para complacerlo a él. Ahora escríbeme una oda y me quitaré la ropa interior en el bar. Ahora escríbeme diez poemas de amor y te diré te amo. Tú bien sabes que nunca le he tenido aprecio a mi trabajo en lo que respecta a la escritura, así que me daba igual cuando los rompía enfrente de mí y exigía cosas mejores, porque eso sí, era exigente en cuanto a la literatura, y la mayoría de lo que escribía para él, le gustaba, lo demás terminaba en la basura. Pero menos me podía importar. Le gustaba que escribiera nada más para él y yo estaba ahí, nada más para complacerlo. Si quería que escribiera un poema trágico, lo hacía. Si quería que escribiera un cuento de amor, lo hacía. El amor siempre es una de las peores razones que se puede encontrar el hombre para hacer las cosas. Mi única motivación era el enamorarlo a base de mis palabras. Al fin y al cabo, él era la causa de que yo me tomara cinco tazas de café para escribir toda la noche.

Un silencio. Un largo silencio.

—¿Escribías sólo para él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo aprovechaste y lo mandaste a la editorial?

—No. Todo lo que escribí es suyo. Esas palabras no fueron mías. No eran de este Francis, con el que ahora hablas. Eran del Francis que tenía la certeza de tener comiendo de su mano a Arthur, cuando, por mucho, era al revés. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si hubiera recibido dinero de esos escritos, todo hubiera dado a parar al bar. O a la tienda de ropa interior.

—No entiendo.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. ¿Has leído a Milan Kundera? Un día le escribí en una servilleta arrugada: _Las metáforas son peligrosas. Con las metáforas no se juega. El amor puede surgir de una sola metáfora._ Era la advertencia de mi encanto personal, pero él lo tomó en broma y sólo dijo que era una bonita frase para enamorados. Fue un gran error de su parte.

—Sabes que yo soy más dado a la música que a la literatura —se ríe—. ¿Por qué un error? ¿No habías dicho que lo querías enamorar con las palabras? Qué incoherente eres, Fran.

—Es que nunca establecimos nada formal. Nuestro punto de reunión siempre era el bar, tres asientos antes de llegar al estante donde ponen el vodka. Cuando nos encontrábamos conocidos, nos presentábamos por nuestros nombres, nunca con alguna relación más allá de amistad. Y tú ahora sabes que no sólo compartíamos noche de copas, compartíamos palabras y esas son más íntimas que los demonios que traemos dentro. Al principio, todo lo que quería era llevármelo a la cama, pero luego comprendí que no necesitaba eso, así que empecé a escribir para él sin pedir nada a cambio. Escribía cuanto pedía, no me importaba si no dormía bien en tres días. A veces me agradecía. Si lo hacía, era increíblemente feliz. Si no, no me importaba porque, como dije al principio, todo cuanto era, todo… todo era suyo. Cada uno de los poemas, cuentos, relatos y novelas cortas eran suyos. Nada más les hacía falta que cada uno de ellos se titulara Arthur. Pero eso él ya lo sabía. Hablo de él como si fuera la persona más fuerte del planeta, ¿eh?, pero estoy borracho y tengo excusa de verlo como yo quiera. Sabía defenderse y sabía cómo sobrevivir, pero era frágil. Siempre mantenía esa postura sarcástica y huraña. No conmigo. Estoy borracho y tengo excusas. Hoy tengo muchas excusas.

—¿Qué clases de excusas? ¿Nada más me llamaste para hablarme sobre tus excusas?

—Muchas, muchas excusas. Ahora cállate y escúchame, _mon ami_. Gilbert. Wise men say only fools rush in. No sé cómo traducirlo al francés. No quiero. Él me lo decía así, en inglés, al oído. Más que hacerlo mío, quería hacerlo mi sombra. Eres mi animal favorito, dijo, eres un animal desesperado hasta las entrañas. Ya te dije que yo disfrutaba escribir sobre los hombres desesperados empujados a convertirse en animales salvajes. Estaba siguiendo los mismos pasos equivocados que aquellos hombres y, sin embargo, poco me importaba. Que tomara lo que quisiese de mí, al fin, yo no valía nada. Ahora sé algo muy importante: que las metáforas son más peligrosas que invitar el primer trago a la persona que te gusta en un bar. Corres el riesgo de enfrentarte a un amor eterno. Pero cuando me di cuenta de aquello, ya era muy tarde. Él ya tenía toneladas de metáforas en su escritorio. Él las había pedido sin saber sus consecuencias y yo se las había dado sin tomar ninguna precaución.

—Me estás aburriendo. Además, eres un idiota. En vez de escribirle, debiste haberle comprado whisky del bueno y así lo enamorabas —protesta—. ¿Cuánto más te vas a tardar?

—Cállate. Yo… le escribí un cuento, uno de entre tantos —se levanta de su escritorio, casi cae. Busca entre sus libros las hojas, vuelve a sentarse—. Gilbert, te lo voy a leer —suena una breve protesta de fondo, lo ignora—. "Corría el año de 1935. Aromas de la India, aromas de América, aromas de los valles europeos. Niños corriendo de un lado a otro, con dulces en la mano, zapatos gastados de las puntas. Mujeres con bolsas amplias, vestidos coloridos de mariposas y flores, sus voces agudas más allá de un cotilleo espontáneo con sus vecinas. Hombres alzando la voz sobre la multitud, anunciando los mejores productos, vendiendo sus cabras al mejor postor, haciendo gangas para que se amontaran entorno a su pequeña manta en el suelo de aquella enorme plaza. Jornaleros anunciando, con periódico en mano, noticias, matrimonios y defunciones. A lo lejos, un organillero chirriaba notas musicales que se tornaban en perfectas y lánguidas memorias de un viejo. Una multitud viviendo su vida cotidiana, apenas reparando en las personas que pasaban, que las miraban y que rozaban ligeramente._ Una multitud. Él era una multitud._ ¿Cómo encontrarlo si no lo conocía? ¿Cómo saber que era él sabiendo que no conocía su voz, sus ojos, el color de su cabello? Sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, quedó entre los puestos de la fruta y la verdura. Se acercó a una anciana que vendía sandías y manzanas. La vieja le miró con sus ojos surcados entre arrugas y anécdotas pasadas. Discúlpeme, que veo que aquí hace calor. ¿Lo ha visto? Podré contarte una y otra historia. No sé quién es él. Entonces hábleme sobre el calor sofocante que vivió hace muchos años. Oh. Los hombres son la criatura más débil que Dios pudo crear. Caen ante las tentaciones de la carne, de la vejez, de la juventud y de la avaricia. Les gusta bailar, les gusta cocinar, les gusta mirar el cielo. Entonces se retiró. Caminó hasta la tienda de un carnicero, quien cortaba finamente la carne en su mesa de madera. ¿Qué es toda esta multitud? El hombre le miró con sus ojos achicados de cansancio y suspiró. ¿Me deja hablarle sobre algo? Por supuesto. El organillero de allá sólo habla de tiempos en donde matar hombres estaba bien. Siempre toca melodías sobre cómo perdió a su hija y a su esposa. Una lástima. Pregúntele a él. Aunque lo vea perdido en sus pensamientos, él es la persona más cuerda de toda esta plaza. Pasó los puestos donde un hombre subastaba una vaca, una mujer vendía leche y otras más se arremolinaban en círculo para hablar sobre sus esposos, hijos y amantes. Organillero, dígame, ¿qué es toda esta música? Lo único que me queda, ya que el alma la llevo arrastrando mucho tiempo antes. ¿Qué sucedió con su familia? Joven, los hombres somos débiles. Sonrió a su pesar. Dígame, ¿qué es la multitud? El viejo enarcó una ceja y resopló. Tú lo estás buscando. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Ustedes dos se separaron hace mucho tiempo y se han estado buscando, ¿no es así? Tú prometiste que lo cazarías cuando huyera. Él está aquí. Está feliz. Búscalo. ¿Cómo lo encuentro? Está perdido entre la multitud. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? El organillero sonrió. Está entre la multitud, perdido, y mientras más camines, más lo pierdes. Adéntrate a la multitud, quédate allí y deja que los empujones te lleven hasta él. Una cosa más. ¿Sí? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer cuando lo vea? No sé." Dejó de asistir al bar después que se lo entregué. No lo volví a ver.

—De verdad, eres un idiota. ¿Le trataste de hablar? ¿Lo buscaste?

—Todos los días. Pero sólo conocía su nombre. Nada de su historia ni su dirección ni su número. Como las metáforas. El paso de Arthur por mí no debió llamarse amor, debió llamarse metáfora.

—Vamos, sabes su nombre, debiste buscarlo mejor. No hay muchas personas que se llamen Arthur Kirkland.

—No quiero hacerlo ya. Puedo soportar bastante bien a Elvis Presley, yo solo —y llora. Raudales—. Nunca le des literatura a la persona que amas: se irá con el primero que pase.

Gilbert trata de consolarlo. Siempre le habla a él, porque no cualquier idiota entiende de lo que habla. Y luego, harto, le desea buenas noches (casi días) y cuelga.

Busca a alguien más. Margarette. Su novia en la adolescencia. Sonríe y busca su número pero alguien lo interrumpe.

—¿Qué haces hablando a estas horas? ¿Y sobre todo borracho? —reclaman.

Ah. Su esposa. Pobre. Sin saber nada del amante al que le dedicaba poemas. Tampoco la culparía si le pidiera el divorcio. Le quita el teléfono de las manos y lo obliga a levantarse. En la primera página de la novela, decía: "Aquí tienes nuestro pasaje de huida".

Ya le hablará a Margarette mañana. Y comprará más vino.

* * *

.

.

Das ist alles! No dejen review, al final que Santa Claus les va a dejar carbón en sus botas.

**PD: **Soy, orgullosamente, territorio chileno :)


End file.
